Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. Accurate motion tracking of head-mounted displays and associated devices (e.g., controllers) is important for improving virtual reality or augmented reality experience for users, as visual feedback is determined based on the position and/or movement of head-mounted displays and associated devices. Imprecise determination of a position and/or movement of a head-mounted display or associated devices can lead to a mismatch between a movement of a head-mounted display or associated devices and a visual feedback provided to the user, which reduces the virtual reality or augmented reality experience.